Charles Tucker III
, Lorian | Other Relatives = Charles Tucker I (paternal grandfather) Owen Salazar-Tucker (nephew) | Occupation = engineer, Section 31 operative, gardener | PrevAssign = | Assign = | FinalAssign = chief engineer/second officer, | Rank = commander | Insignia = 50px|Assignment patch image. Uniform rank insignia.| | altimage = 220px|Character image. | altcaption = Charles Tucker III in 2154 }} Charles Anthony ("Trip") Tucker III was a noted Starfleet officer and chief engineer aboard the from 2151 to 2155, excluding a brief stint on the in 2154. Early life He was born in 2121 to Charles and Elaine Tucker and grew up in Panama City, Florida. He had a younger sister, Elizabeth, who was killed in the Xindi attack of 2153 and a brother, Albert. When Trip was a teenager, he and his friends had often dared each other to open a hatch door on a grain silo. Trip was the one who eventually accepted the dare and opened the hatch, only to have the contents spill out. When the contents of the silo threatened to bury Trip alive, his brother Albert and a friend dug Trip out Early career Tucker's early career in Starfleet saw him working on several projects whose aim was to produce high-warp capability drives. In 2140, Trip served on the Daedalus project under Doctor Victor Brodesser. The Daedalus project was an attempt at creating a Warp-5 engine using a cascading ion drive. On the eve of Daedalus's launch, Trip discovered a flaw in the engine design that he feared would result in a fatal overload. He confronted the doctor about his concerns, but Brodesser calmed Trip's fears and the ship launched on schedule. In the mission control room, Trip could only watch in horror as his worst fears were realized and the ship exploded in an ion-cascading reaction with all hands lost. By 2143 Tucker had been assigned to the Warp 5 Program, as part of Captain W.M. Jefferies' engineering detail. During this time he was involved in the theft of the NX-Beta craft along with Jonathan Archer and A.G. Robinson, which resulted in the craft breaking the Warp 2.5 Barrier for the first time. Tucker met Jonathan Archer in the year 2143 and the two quickly became friends. When Archer was given command of the first Warp-5 vessel, the Enterprise, he requested that Trip be assigned as his engineer. ''Enterprise'' In 2151, Tucker was assigned to Enterprise as first officer and chief engineer. After T'Pol was permanently assigned to the ship and assumed the position of First Officer, Tucker became the Second Officer. Tucker remained with the ship until March of 2155, however his tenure aboard Enterprise was not continuous as he briefly served as chief engineer of the Columbia under Captain Erika Hernandez in 2154. Shortly after their mission to Qo'noS was concluded, Enterprise encountered a vessel adrift, the ship having been attacked and the crew killed. Tucker wanted to board the vessel with Archer, but was passed over for the mission in favor of Lieutenant Malcolm Reed and Ensign Hoshi Sato. Years later, Tucker would learn the identity of the attackers. On a landing party to an unknown Minshara class planet, Tucker was affected by pollen that made him believe Subcommander T'Pol was denying the presence of non-existent rock creatures. Tucker was inadvertently impregnated by Ah'len, a Xyrillian engineer, while effecting repairs on her ship. When Enterprise caught up with the Xyrillians again, Ah'len was able to have the child, who was not genetically Tucker's, removed from him to be carried by another host. On a visit with Archer and T'Pol to the Vulcan monastery of P'Jem, Tucker took part in the first human contact with the Andorians. This first contact was the first of several dealings Tucker would have with the Andorian Imperial Guard officer Thy'lek Shran. It also lead to a breakdown in relations between the Vulcans and Andorians. The following year, when Captain Archer and Sub-Commander T'Pol were attempting to mediate a dispute, Tucker was left in command of Enterprise. Tucker was embarrassed when he read an encrypted message relayed to T'Pol by the Vulcan ship Ti'Mur, only to discover that it was a letter breaking off T'Pol's engagement to her fiancé, Koss. Tucker was part of the away team that made first contact with the Akaali. Tucker and Reed clashed over the task of installing plasma cannons on Enterprise, but Tucker ultimately agreed with Reed's viewpoint about taking acceptable risks. During Enterprise's visit to a stellar nursery, Tucker discovered that the ship had been saved from destruction by an unknown person disconnecting an antimatter conduit; this proved to be the Suliban, Silik, who had been ordered to save Enterprise for unknown reasons. Left in command of Enterprise when Archer and T'Pol were taken hostage by Coridan III terrorists, Tucker mounted a rescue mission with Reed against the advice of Captain Sopek of the Vulcan ship Ni'Var. Tucker spent days adrift with Reed in Shuttlepod 1, believing for much of that time that Enterprise had been destroyed and they were the only two survivors. This experience forged a closer friendship between the two men. Tucker successfully encouraged Kov, a Vulcan engineer and one of the V'tosh ka'tur ("Vulcans without logic"), to contact his ailing father, from whom he had become estranged. In 2152, Tucker and Sato were the only two Enterprise crew members to escape imprisonment when the vessel was taken by the Denari of an alternate universe. Tucker allied himself with the Miners Guild and the alternate universe's version of Victor Brodesser to combat the forces of Denari General Sadir and to liberate the Enterprise's crew from the Rava One prison colony, re-take Enterprise, and return safely to their own dimension. During this time, Tucker began a relationship with the Denari Trant Neesa and was greatly affected by her death. In 2153, he became romantically involved with Commander T'Pol. "Death" and Subsequent Activity For reasons that remained classified for (approximately) 250 years, Tucker was forced to fake his own death in 2155, days before the foundation of the Coalition of Planets, precursor to the United Federation of Planets. In files de-classified in the early 25th century, it was revealed that Tucker had been recruited by the rogue spy agency known to some as Section 31 to infiltrate the space of the Romulan Star Empire and sabotage the Romulans' research into developing a Warp-7 stardrive. In order to facilitate this, Tucker underwent reconstructive surgery on Adigeon Prime, a world whose natives were familiar with Romulan appearance, in order to fit in behind enemy lines. Tucker and Section 31 agent Tinh Hoc Phuong were the first humans to see the true appearance of the Romulan people and realize their kinship to the Vulcans. Section 31 kept this information under wraps, fearing that if the link between the Vulcan and Romulan people were to be discovered, it would shatter the still-fragile Coalition. Tucker returned to Romulan space shortly after the formation of the Coalition of Planets in order to gather intelligence on the Romulans before the inevitable war with the Empire broke out. At some point the historical record was altered, changing the date of Tucker's "death" from 2155 to 2161. The reasons for this remain a mystery. Later in 2155, Tucker ended up escaping from Romulan space and was rescued by the Kiri-kin-tha. Aboard ship, he met Ych'a who recruited him into the V'Shar, {Vulcan's security bureau. While working with Ych'a, Trip saw her use mind melds to control Terix and make him believe he was a Vulcan. Trip was then placed undercover with the Vulcan name Sodok. As Sodok, Tucker helped Ych'a and Terix destroy Aeihk'aeleir Shipyard, a Romulan facility building a warp seven drive. From there, the three clandestine agents traveled to Vulcan. There, they became involved in T'Pol's investigation into corruption within T'Pau's government. Tucker had planned on returning to the Enterprise with T'Pol, but he remained on Vulcan to ensure that Terix didn't return to his Romulan state. Tucker was then asked by T'Pau to assist Vulcan. After the destruction of Surak's katra in the bombing of Mount Seleya Security Minister Silok ordered the arrest of Tucker's Vulcan associates, and tasked him with tracking down Terix how left Vulcan shortly after the bombing. After nine months of searching Tucker's vessel, the Romulan scout ship Kilhra'en was badly damaged in a pirate raid. While he was assessing the ship's status a Romulan warship picked him up with Terix onboard. After days of interrogation Admiral Valdore arrived and instead of an execution he got yet another mission. This time to locate a Ejhoi Ormiin facility where the dissidents were building warp seven capable ships. So another months long search begun, this time with Colonel T'Luadh of the Tal Shiar at his side. Eventually the Tal Shiar learned that the facility was on Carraya IV so Tucker and T'Luadh set a course there. On the way however an attack knocked out their warp drive and comm systems. They decided that their best chance for survival was near light speed journey to Carraya IV. For them it only lasted for a few weeks but because of the time dilation effect two years have passed for the outside world. Following the war, Tucker returned to Federation space. The surgical alterations that made him appear Romulan were reversed. Shortly after the Romulan war, Tucker assisted Section 31 by infiltrating a Terra Prime cell and stopping it from carrying out terrorist activities. Tucker would later assist Archer in stopping the Orion Syndicate from sabotaging the efforts to build the Federation during its critical formative years. Archer became increasingly uncomfortable with Tucker's activities in Section 31, and more than once tried to convince his friend to leave Section 31 behind and let his family and friends know that he was alive. However Trip felt that he changed so much in the wrong direction that he didn't want his loved ones to see him like that. Later life As far as history was concerned, Trip Tucker died in 2161, but he lived until at least August of the year 2238, when he visited the Starfleet War Memorial, although the silent reflection he had hoped for was made impossible by young Sam and Jimmy Kirk. Tucker survived under the assumed name of Michael Kenmore, and had several cosmetic alterations done to his face to ensure his anonymity. He moved with T'Pol to Vulcan, and eventually became the father of her two children: T'Mir and Lorian, named after his son from an alternate reality. This was not common knowlege, however, and most people believed they were the result of her reconciliation with Koss years later. He lived with them in T'Pol's ancestral home. Tucker apparently played a role in the raising of the daughter of MACO's Nelson Kemper and Selma Guitierrez. Partly for not being an integral part of his "other" children's lives. (In an alternate timeline), his son Lorian, and an unnamed Xyrillian infant he served as surrogate for. Tucker also unofficially contributed to the development of the Constitution class starship, in the form of notes placed in margins on the plans when the class was still in the design phase. Legacy Tucker was the namesake of the Tucker Memorial Building on the grounds of Starfleet Headquarters, which housed the offices of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers Command Liaison in the 24th century. His picture was displayed prominently in the building's lobby. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel